Pokemon: Abe's Adventure
by KoBRe LaiR
Summary: Journey through Hautson with Abe. In his goal to gain knowledge, train Pokémon and earn badges. All for the purpose of becoming a Pokémon Master!
1. I CHOOSE YOU!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO BE RELATED TO IT!!!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: THIS IS MY FIRST POKEMON FAN FIC. THIS FIC IS ABOUT A NEW WORLD OF POKEMON. A WHOLE NE CHARACTER, TOWNS, REGION, AND NEW POKEMONS. I HAVE ALSO MADE LEGENDARY POKEMONS, MADE UP, FOR THIS STORY. THEY ARE 5 ANGELS, THREE LESSER ONES, A GRAND ONE, AND THE GOD OF THE ALL. AND NOW INTO THE STORY.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
EPISODE 1: I CHOOSE YOU!  
  
The day was new, and it was now time for Abe to choose his first pokemon. Abe is sixteen years old, and the rules for a trainer to obtain his first pokemon have changed. Abe lives in Zubolo Town, right next to Prof. Wang.  
  
Abe woke up that day anddressed up. He went to Prof. Wang's lab to choose his first pokemon. Abe was very happy, he had stayed last night wondering what kind of pokemon to choose. When he got there, he rang the bell. Prof. Wang's daughter, Myra answered the door. She told him to come in, and that her father was waiting inside.  
  
Prof. Wang: [watching as Abe entered through the door] Good Morning Abe! Had a nice sleep?  
  
Abe: [greeting] Good Morning Prof. Wang! [remembering last night] Umn... Yeah I guess you can say it was.  
  
Prof. Wang: Well...[turning back to his table, where three pokemballs were] Abe, do you see this pokeballs?  
  
Abe: Yeah.  
  
Prof. Wang: they each contain a special type of pokemon.  
  
Abe: Cool!  
  
Prof. Wang: Check them out, and see which one you want.  
  
Abe approached the table where the pokeballs were. He saw each one carefully, trying to find out if there was a difference between them. But he found none. He took the first pokeball and called on it.  
  
Abe: Un... let's see this one... go!!!  
  
Abe threw the pokeball into the air. A pokemon appeared from it. It had a fur coat around him, and a yellow horn on top of his head.  
  
Prof. Wang: Oh, Kronner! The water and ice pokemon. Do you want this one, or you want to check the others?  
  
Abe: This one seems cool, but le's see the others.  
  
Prof. Wang: Go ahead.  
  
Abe grabs the other two pokeballs and calls on them. Two new creatures appear.  
  
Prof. Wang: [pointing to the pokemon that looks like a dragon] He's Drako. FIre type. [pointing to the last pokemon] And she's Pweta, the grass pokemon. So which one is it?  
  
Abe: Kronner, Drako, and Pweta??? I guess I'll go with Kronner.  
  
Prof. Wang: Nice choice.  
  
Abe: [holding Kronner] Hello! I'm your new friend!  
  
Kronner: Kro..kroner!  
  
Prof. Wang: Here are five other pokeballs for your journey. You can use them to catch other pokemons.  
  
Abe: Thanks Proffesor!  
  
Prof Wang: you should try to head over to Gillgonor Town, I hear that there is a gym there.  
  
Abe: I will!  
  
Prof. Wang: Oh wait! I almost forgot! [taking out something from his pocket] This is the latest Pokedex. With it you can view a pokemon's stats. [taking something else] And this is the PokeCom, it's a communicator that serves as a map locater and as a phone. [hands them over to Abe]  
  
Abe: Thanks! I'll take good care of it.  
  
Prof. Wang: Well you should get going now. Call me when you find new things.  
  
Abe: Yeah! Bye now! [waving his hand as he starts to leave]  
  
Prof. Wang waves his hand as he sees Abe leave with Kronner. Both of them are now on their journey, a Pokemon journey. To become a Pokemon Master!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
POKEDEX FACTS  
  
Kronner  
Type: Water/ Ice  
Info: A lonely pokemon who wonders about his life. His whole body is covered by a coat that he took  
from another Kronner.  
Evolutions: Gronner  
Wuver  
  
Draco  
Type: Fire/ Dragon  
Info: A brave little dragon with sharp jaws and claws. It break and pierce through any solid object.  
Evolutions: Drulone  
Wexgio  
  
Pweta  
Type: Grass/ Poison  
Info: A beautiful flower with poison on her head. When two or more Pweta gather, it is said that they  
can make plants grow out of thin air.  
Evolutions: Pwetata  
Blossta 


	2. KNOW IT ALL HAWKEL

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO BE RELATED TO IT!!!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY! TO YOU ALL READERS OUT THERE! THIS IS KOBRE. I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS STORY. BY THE WAY, I'M THINKING OF ADDING TWO PARTNERS TO ABE, AND I WAS WONDERING IF ANYONE OUT THERE WANTS TO BE IN IT. IF YOU DO, WRETITE A REVIEW STATING YOUR CHARACTER'S NAME, POKEMON[S], TYPES, AND SO ON... AND NOW INTO THE STORY.... [FOR POKE INFO, CHECK BELOW]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
EPISODE 2: KNOW-IT-ALL HAWKEL  
  
A perfect day to start an advenure, at least that's what Abe thought as he was leaving Zubolo Town to start his journey. Along with Kronner, Abe is now ready to begin his journey to become a pokemon master. Their first goal, Gillgonor Town!  
  
Abe: [thinking] I wonder how a pokemon can stay inside a pokeball??? Maybe I should let Kronner out? [grabs the Kronner's pokeball from his pocket and throws it into the air] Go Kronner!!!  
  
Kronner: [comes out very happy as he rans up to Abe] Kronner! Kron...ne..kro!!!  
  
Abe: [praising him and laughing] You seem like a nice fellow. [looks down at him] Kronner...[pauses] since we are now partners, I hope we get along fine.  
  
Kronner: Kronner. [shacking his head up and down]  
  
Abe: Thanks!  
  
Both, Abe and Kronner head on straight through the road, on thei way they encountered a pokemon being attacked by other pokemons. It was a Hawkel, a bird pokemon. And it was being attacked by three Pratys.  
  
Abe: [running fast to where Hawkel is] Hey you bugs!!! Leave him alone!  
  
Pratys: Pratys!  
  
Abe: Kronner! Use Water Surge on them!!!  
  
Kronner: [starts to inhale air, and launches a blast of water] Kro...kro...kro...kro...ner!!!  
  
Pratys: Pratys!! [charges it's sickles right unto Kronner]  
  
Abe: Watch out!!!  
  
Hawkel: kel...haw! [rapidly jumps infront of Kronner and stares at all of the Pratys]  
  
All of the pratys get scared and ran out.  
  
Abe: Wow... you can do that!!! Let me check hat info you have in the pokedex. [gets the pokedex out and checks it.] [Dex: Hawkel, a smart bird who can trick even the powerful pokemon with just an eye contact. It gathers energy in its feather on it's head to realease static electricity] Cool! I have to catch it!!!  
  
But before Abe could make a move, Hawkel started to fly.  
  
Abe: No wait!!! I want to catch you!!!  
  
Abe and Kronner start to run after the wild Hawkel hoping to catch it. Kronner wasn't a good runner so Abe had to returned it back to his pokeball. While Abe was running the bird, they saw a big and unusual tree. It was shaped in the form of ... the Hawkel!!!  
  
Abe: Wow... [gaping up at the tree] A whole tree made of a Hawkel!!! This is so cool!!! this makes me want to catch it even more. [he realized that the Hawkel had already landed on one of the branches of the tree] Hey, you Hawkel! Come down here! I want to catch you! [thinking] ~maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him that~  
  
The Hawkel ignored him and fell asleep. Abe was so optimate on catching it that he started to climb the tree.  
  
Hawkel woke up at the sight of seeing how Abe was so persistance. He started to take flight and head right unto Abe. Abe fll to the ground.  
  
Abe: Hey! What's the big idea!  
  
Hawkel: Hawwlekelhawww [it was moving crazy]  
  
Abe: You think you're so tough uh? Well... come down here and I'll show you who's the boss!!!  
  
Hawkel stated to tease Abe by flying up and down, and all around. Abe started to get annoyed and took a pokeball out of his pocket. He called on Kronner.  
  
Abe: Kronner go!!!  
  
Kronner: Kronnnnerro  
  
Abe: kronner: Watch out for this one! He seems to be tricky. Use Horn attack!!!  
  
Kronner charges himself right into Hawkel, but the attack missed since Hawkel lwas on the air. Hawkel countered attack on Kronner with a Razor Wind, making Kronner blind.  
  
Abe: Kronner!! Use Water Surge.  
  
Hawkel: Hawkhawkel [flew into the air and started to charge energy] Hawkel [it launched a Shock Wave attack right from the air]  
  
Abe: What!!! It can use electric attacks??? [Abe was amazed to see the type of attack the Hawkel had launched that he totally lost focused of the battle]  
  
Kronner took a direct hit making him even more tire.  
  
Abe: Kronner get up! [Kronner got up] You have to keep focus. Use Ice beam when he comes up to you and if he tries to use Shock Wave again, then just dodge it and ... I'll think of something.  
  
Hawkel charged his beam once more, and launced his attack.Kronner was able to dodge the beam and jump to the air. Hawkel tried to launch an attack once more, but he wasn't able to. The last attack had taken most of his energy that he wasn't able to use Shock Wave once more.Kronner used an Ice Beam and it hit Hawkel right in his wing. Hawkel fell to the ground and fainted.  
  
Abe: Alright! Now to catch it! [grabbed a new pokeball] Pokeball go!!!  
  
Abe saw calmly how the pokeball was moving and he was waiting for Hawkel to be caught. After all the waiting he caught Hawkel.  
  
Abe: I did it! this rare Hawkel is mine!!!  
  
Kronner: Kron...Kronner!!! [very happy]  
  
Abe: hawkel come out! [Hawkel came out of his pokeball] Will you help us on our journey?  
  
Hawkel: [thinking] Hawk! [aggred] Hawkel!!!  
  
Abe: Yeah!!! LET'S HEAD ON!!!  
  
Abe, Kronner, and the newly Hawkel all heade to Gillgonor Town, with a new friend and ready to meet their new challenges ahead...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
POKEDEX FACTS  
  
HAWKEL  
Species: Hawk Pokemon  
Type: Flying - Electric  
Info: A smart bird who can trick even the powerful pokemon with just an eye contact. It gathers  
energy in its feather on it's head to realease static electricity.  
Evolves to: Hawlle Sylko  
  
PRATYS  
Species: Poison Mantis Pokemon  
Type: Bug - Poison - Flying  
Info: Pratys is easily amused by anything that comes in it's path. Pratys is so big that he likes to  
eat bird type pokemons, even the biggests!  
Evolves from: Grillo Caterwul  
  
© Copyright 2004 KoBRe LaiR (FanFiction.net ID: 486005). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of KoBRe LaiR. 


	3. HIDDEN POWER, BENEATH WATER

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO BE RELATED TO IT!!!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Thanks to all out there reviewing this.It just makes me feel like writing more... well this is chapter three. New pokemons to meet too!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
EPISODE 3: HIDDEN POWER, BENEATH WATER  
  
As the day processes, Abe continues his journey with his two pokemon. He has finally made it to Gillgoro Town, and ia ready for his first gym battle.  
  
"Wow... this is awsome" says Abe as he examines the whole town from the cliff.  
  
"Krokrone" Kronner agreed.  
  
"We gotta find the gym first!" starts running to the nearest Pokemon Center.  
  
Abe sees the Pokemon Center and enters it. In there he finds Nurse Joy.  
  
With a gentle and soft voice "Welcome to the Pokemon Center where we heal and cure your pokemons to perfection, how may I help you?"  
  
"Wow!!! Wait a minute" said Abe after hearing how fast Nurse Joy talked. "That was fast!!! I want to know where the nearest Gym is"  
  
"Oh you are looking for the Gillgonor Gym!" said Nurse Joy  
  
"Yeah. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Of course I know. It's right over the corner" pointing outside the center. "Are you going to challenge the leader Alice?"  
  
"I think so...??? Is that her name?" finished with confusion.  
  
"Yes, well should I heal your pokemons for your battle?"  
  
"Yes! Of course. Does it cost?"  
  
"No silly. It's for free."  
  
"Ah...okay!"  
  
"Just wait for a momment" Nurse joy put the pokeballs in the healing machine, once she was done she gave them back to Abe. "All done!"  
  
"Wow that was quick." said Abe surprised.  
  
"Good luck"  
  
"Thanks." Abe walked out of the Pokemon Center. When he was outside he followed all the way to the corner, there he saw the big gym, in the form of Waves.  
  
"That's not ordinary" watching the gym. "Well... I better go in."  
  
*knows on the door* "Is anyone in there?"  
  
*no replies*  
  
"Is anyone in there?" Abe tried a second time.  
  
"Yeah I hear you! You don't have to scream" said a girl while jumping from the top of a pool.  
  
"Hi!" greeted "I'm Alice!" I'm the gym leader here, and you are..."  
  
"I'm Abe, and I'm here to challenge you"  
  
"Oh is it?"  
  
"Yeas, why? Do I have to pay?"  
  
"Pay?! You're silly. No you don't have to pay."  
  
"So that means we can have a battle?" said abe.  
  
"Well maybe yes, or maybe no"  
  
"Oh! Come one!"  
  
"Okay. We'll battle. It will be a three on three match though. Do you have three pokemon?"  
  
"Nope, but I still can handle you."  
  
"Well then Let's start!"  
  
The lights light up, suddenly the ground starts to shake up. and a plattaform appears. It was pool... or maybe something that looked like a pool. It was a replica of the ocean itself.  
  
"We'll battle in this ocean field. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Hope your pokemon know how to swim." laughing. "I'll start with Freexy!" throws a pokeball into the water."  
  
"I'll start with Kronner!"  
  
"Freexy! use Powder Snow!" said Alice.  
  
"Use Reflect to counter"  
  
Freexy throws in his attack, but Kronner is luckly able to counter it. Freexy gets hit by his attack instead.  
  
"No! Freexy use Rain Dance"  
  
"Kronner, Use A Horn attack! and finish this!"  
  
Kronner charge himself against Freexy. As Kronner approached, Freexy used Rain Dance to cover the whol field with Rain. Kronner gave Freexy a direct hit leaving Freexy in a state of coma.  
  
"Freexy, return" Alice returned Freexy. "Gekugo, go!!!"  
  
"Another one, will just have to take care of it too" said Abe with confidence.  
  
"Gekugo use Perish Song!"  
  
"What! You're trying to kill both of our pokemons?"  
  
"Exactly" said Alice."You'll see what I'm planning soon"  
  
"You're nuts! Kronner, use Ice Beam!"  
  
But the attack was too late and Gekugo's Perish Song came to effect and both pokemon fainted.  
  
"Kronner!"  
  
"Return Gekugo"  
  
"Kronner..." crying "..return"  
  
"Now feast your eyes with my favorite and my cutest pokemon!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go Sharkken!!!" Alice called on Sharkken a huge Shark.  
  
"She calls that cute, I say it's a monster."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Well, I guess I only have one choice..." takes out Hawkel's pokeball. "I'm counting on you, go Hawkel!!!"  
  
"Hawkelhaw"  
  
"Shasahakkensa" with a fearsome face.  
  
"Sharkken use bite!"  
  
Sharkken bite Hawkel. Hawkel wasn't able to counter or defend.  
  
"Now use Preserve" Sharkken Remained still, but was gathering anger.  
  
"Why that?" "Hawkel fly up and use a Razor Wind"  
  
"Hawk...Hawkel!!!" It missed.  
  
"Dam" said Abe  
  
"Sharkken... Now release anger!!! Use Strike!"  
  
Sharkken started to go nuts. He was circling Hawkel on air, as if it was trying to eat him.  
  
"Hawkel watch out, I don't know what he wants to do."  
  
"Sharkken strike now!"  
  
Sharkken striked Hawkel. Hawkel felled to the water.  
  
"Poor Hawkel. It can't swim. I guess it's over" Laughing  
  
"Hawkel!!!" Abe screamed as he watched Hawkel drown in the water.  
  
"I guess you lose"  
  
"It can't be..."  
  
Suddenly a spark of light starts to light up underwater. It was Hawkel who was struggeling to get out.  
  
"Hawkel!"  
  
"Hawkehawel" Flies outside the water.  
  
"It can't be... It was a powerful hit...This...just can't happen..."  
  
"Hawkel You're alright!"  
  
"No!!!"  
  
"You ready to make a comeback?"  
  
"Hawk!" agreeing.  
  
"Then Use a Megalo Shock!"  
  
"What!?" said Alice with surprise.  
  
"Oh, Hawkel can use electric attacks. I forgot to say that."  
  
"No! Sharkken is weak against it!"  
  
"Hawwkellll" launching the blast.  
  
"Sharkken!!!!" screaming  
  
The blast gave a lot of damage to Sharkken, who ended up fainting.  
  
"I win!" said Abe with comtemp.  
  
"Hawkel"  
  
"Ah... you deserve this win." said Alice as she returned Sharkken into it's pokeball.  
  
Once they finished talking, they went outside where Abe received gus badge, the Tidal badge.  
  
"You deserve this, here take it. It's the tidal Badge. It proves that you have won in the Gillgoron Gym."  
  
"Thanks." Abe takes the badge from Alice  
  
"We did it!!!"  
  
"I guess you'll be heading over to the Bouloder Gym next?"  
  
"Yes, and receive a new badge!"  
  
"I like your spirit, Good luck."  
  
"Thanks for all, bye!!!"  
  
Abe leaft Gillgoron Town along with the memories of meeting Alice and having had his first and most excited battle, his gym battle...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
POKEDEX FACTS  
  
FREEXY  
Species: Snowball Pokemon  
Type: Ice  
Info: Freexy lives in deep cold caves. Even with their small size, they can be a trouble in battle.  
Evolves to: Frigexo  
  
GEKUGO  
Species: Frog Pokemon  
Type: Water - Grass  
Info: A frog with a horn on it's body. It can make another pokemon sleep with just a simple sound.  
Evolves to: Sangudoko  
  
SHARKKEN  
Species: Shark Pokemon  
Type: Water - Flying  
Info: A flying shark with a ferocious bite. It creates tidal waves to make it's prey confused and then  
strike.  
Evolves to: Carkroh [with Water Stone]  
  
© Copyright 2004 KoBRe LaiR (FanFiction.net ID: 486005). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of KoBRe LaiR. 


End file.
